


Wolfsbane

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Ugh. You are so lucky you don’t have to drink this stuff. It always makes me lose my appetite.”





	Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dot/Maia - Potions. Made it into a Hogwarts au.

Maia sat in the library, quill in hand and a piece of parchment in front of her that showed more scratched out words than an actual essay. She felt restless and knew it was because there was going to be a full moon. 

With a sigh, she started to pack her things away, deciding that she was not going to be able to focus enough to work on her homework any time soon. A glance at the clock showed she still had a little over half an hour until she needed to get to Transfiguration. It wasn’t enough time to go to the Quidditch Pitch so she decided to walk around the grounds instead. 

As she made her way to the entrance, she heard her named called out and turned around to see Dot walking towards her. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Dot said, stopping in front of Maia and holding out a water bottle. Maia wrinkled her nose when she caught scent of it. “I know you don’t like to take it during dinner so I thought I’d find you between classes.”

Maia smiled at the other witch and accepted the water bottle. “Thanks.” She took a gulp of it and grimaced at the taste. “Ugh. You are so lucky you don’t have to drink this stuff. It always makes me lose my appetite.”

“I can imagine,” Dot said, looking around the hall nervously. “So uh..where were you headed?”

“Outside,” Maia replied. “Couldn’t focus on work so I thought I’d take a walk before class.” She looked at Dot for a moment before reaching a hand out towards her. “Would you like to join me? I would enjoy some company.”

Dot smiled and nodded, accepting Maia’s hand. “I would love too.”


End file.
